Meddling Catherine
by Sara Abigail
Summary: Catherine and the rest of the team sneak into Grissom's house to drop off a file and find out a little secret in the process!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I said at the end of my last story that I was going to be away from the Internet for a while because my mom was going out of town. But she got sick and didn't leave and now I'm sick! So since I have all this free time I thought I would write. And yes, I'm writing a sequel to my last story but I'm not sure how long I'll have my laptop and access to the Internet so I thought I would hold off until I knew I could update it regularly. That way I'm not leaving you guys hanging for weeks. I have no idea where this idea came from but its been bugging me for a while so I thought I might as well write it. Please read and review:)(:

Disclaimer: I don't own C.S.I. but you never know 

Everybody knows Catherine loves to meddle. Its what she does. And everybody also knows that out of all the people in the lab, Catherine loves to meddle in Grissom's life. It probably has to do with the fact that Grissom likes to keep his private life, well, private, and Catherine hates not knowing what goes on in that private life of his. They all know she would do anything to find out. They all knew that Cath had been shocked when she saw the wedding ring on Grissom's finger. She had been in his office before shift to ask him about a case they had been working when she had seen it. It was obvious that he had not meant to where it, but he had forgotten and now Catherine knew. He was just glad she had no clue who he was married to. Him and Sara had been married for about a month when he slipped up and forgot to take his ring of when he went to work one evening. Of course Catherine noticed right away and now the whole lab knew he was married. And everyone knew Catherine was dying to know who it was. So when they opportunity arose for her and the rest of them to find out, of course Catherine was going to be the first to jump at it.

"No Catherine." Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Brass said at the same time.

"Why not? I mean we could just sneak in drop the files off and leave." Catherine said innocently.

"Grissom said to stick them in his mailbox Catherine." Brass said.

"But they're too thick, they won't fit." Catherine said, and Brass knew she was right.

"And I'm guessing that somewhere between dropping the files off and leaving, your going to find some way to find out who Grissom's wife is?" Nick asked.

"We'll just be observant." Catherine said innocently, even though everybody knew she would tear Grissom's house inside out to try to figure out who Grissom's wife was.

"Well either way we have to get those files to Gil," Brass said. "So it looks like we're going to have to go inside."

"YES!" Catherine said.

"But, we're in, we're out. Understand?" Brass asked her.

"Fine. We're in, we're out." Catherine answered.

"OK, lets go!" Brass said, and they all left the lab

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"OK now that we're here, Cath, any idea on how we're going to get past their dog?" Brass asked as they made there way to Grissom's front door.

"Wait, they have a dog?!" Greg whisper screamed.

"How are we supposed to get past him?" Warrick asked with a hint of worry in his voice. They all knew that if they were caught they would be in big trouble with Grissom.

"Calm down! That dog could sleep through a tornado. He won't even hear us." Catherine said. She used the spare key, which was hidden under the mat, and opened the front door.

The five tiptoed threw the door and into Grissom's house.

"Wow!" Nick said. " It looks completely different from when we were here for the Strip Strangler case."

"Yeah," Warrick agreed, unable to believe they were in the same house.

"Looks like his wife made a lot of good changes around here. It actually looks like a home." Catherine said as she walked over to the coffee table and set the files down.

"OK, we brought the files now let's go." Brass said.

"Oh, come on Jim, now that we're here we might as well look around." Catherine said and started walking around the house.

"Catherine! There were two cars in the driveway indicating that two people were here, and judging by the silence its safe to say that they're probably asleep. Now is not the time to go looking around Grissom's house!" Brass said but it was obvious that Catherine had not heard a word he had said.

"I wonder what's upstairs." Catherine said after not finding anything interesting downstairs. She was halfway up the stairs when she noticed she was alone. She turned around to see the others at the bottom of the steps staring at her.

"Well aren't you coming?" She asked, and for some reason the men could not understand they followed her up the stairs.

"I wonder which one of these is the bedroom?" Catherine asked as they entered a long hallway.

"Catherine we really should get out of here." Brass said as she opened one of the doors.

"Bingo!" Catherine whispered as she opened the door a little wider.

Grissom and his wife were lying on the bed with their backs to the door, which happened to be on Grissom's side of the room. He had his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her neck. It would have been easy for the investigators standing at the door to tell who his wife was except for the fact that her hair was in her face.

"They look so peaceful." Greg whispered.

"It would just be nice if we could see her face." Catherine said.

"Well," Was all Nick got out before they heard movement inside the room. They all immediately closed their mouths and almost stopped breathing for fear of waking Grissom or his wife. They watched as Grissom rolled over on his back, leaving his wife alone on her side of the bed.

"Phew!" They all whispered when it appeared Grissom had not woken up.

"Come on guys we need to get out of here before they wake up." Brass said, praying that they would listen to him this time. They were about to shut the door when they heard more movement. They all watched silently as Grissom's wife rolled over so that her head was on Grissom's chest. In the process of rolling over the hair that had once been covering her face was moved and the people standing at the door had a clear view of her face.

They all gasped as they recognized Sara. They couldn't believe it. They whole time he had been married to Sara.

"Wow" Was all Catherine was able to say.

"You guys better go if you want to leave this house in one piece." A voice from inside the room said. Their mouths dropped as they realized that Sara was awake.

"Unless you _want_ Gil to wake up and find you here." Sara said.

"Um...We'll see you at the lab Sara." Catherine said as they shut the door.

"Bye." She said before she drifted off to sleep again.

No one said a word as they made their way out of the house. It wasn't until they were at their car that Catherine finally spoke.

"Well, that was interesting." She said.

"Yeah," The rest of them agreed.

"Now let's just hope Sara doesn't mention our little conversation to Gil." Brass said.

"Yeah, or we'll be toast!" Catherine said as they climbed into the car and drove away.

A/n: well that's it. I hope you guys like it!! Please review and tell me what you think:)(:


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, many of you asked for a second chapter so here it is!! I'm still working on the sequel to my last story but it should be done soon.

Disclaimer: Nope don't on C.S.I. but I'm saving up my money!!!

"I can't believe they have been together this whole time and didn't say anything!" Catherine yelled as they walked into the lab.

"I'm amazed we didn't notice." Nick said.

"I'm trying not to think about that." Catherine said and you could tell just by the tone in her voice that her anger was rising.

"Your just ticked that, with all your training, you had absolutely no clue two of you coworkers were even dating much less married." Greg said instantly regretting the words.

"Do you have a death wish, Greg?" Catherine asked.

Greg just swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and shook his head.

"Ok, Catherine calm down, you're not going to kill Greg." Warrick said desperately hoping he was right.

"I could." Catherine said looking right at Greg. "And I know how to make it look like an accident."

Greg looked petrified.

"Nobody's going to kill anybody, OK?" Brass snapped in a voice he only used when he was talking to criminals who wouldn't corporate. The room went silent.

"Sorry Greg." Catherine said after a few minutes. "I'm just…."

"Amazed?" Greg finished for her.

"Yeah," Catherine said.

"Us too." Nick said.

"Yeah we had no idea either." Warrick said.

"Do you really think she'd tell Grissom?" Greg asked, getting scared all over again.

"I don't know." Catherine answered.

"We wouldn't have this problem if a certain someone hadn't felt the need to meddle." Brass said.

"I wanted to find out who he was married to, and its not a crime to meddle." Catherine pointed out.

"It is when you trespass." Brass said.

"It's not trespassing if the owner gives you permission to be there." Catherine shot back.

"But did he give you permission to go upstairs?" Brass asked.

"You seem to be forgetting that you were there too. You didn't have to go upstairs, you have free will. But you did. Admit it, you wanted to know just as bad as I did." Catherine said not answering his question.

"Maybe I did, but that's not what I asked you." Brass said.

"Fine, no he didn't give me permission to go upstairs but he didn't say we couldn't either." Catherine said.

"Technically he didn't give as permission to be in his house at all." Nick said recalling what Grissom had told them.

Warrick could see that Catherine was confused and spoke before she had a chance to.

"He told us to put the files in his mailbox." Warrick clarified.

Finally understanding what they were talking about Catherine responded.

"But he also said that if we didn't get those files to him, we were going to be in big trouble."

"And you don't think we would have gotten in trouble if Gil caught us there?" Brass asked.

"Well, yeah but…." Was all Catherine got out.

"I rest my case." Brass said.

"Can we just forget about this and go eat? I'm hungry!" Greg said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Greg, your _always_ hungry." Catherine laughed.

"You've known me this long and you're just now figuring that out?" Greg asked.

"No I've always known it, I just haven't verbalized it." Catherine answered.

"Well all this talk of food is making me hungry." Nick said.

"Me, too." Warrick said.

"Jim, we better feed these guys before die of starvation." Catherine said as they walked towards the exit.

"What's so bad about that?" Jim asked.

"Hey!" Nick and Warrick said together.

The others just laughed at their response.

"Hey!" Greg said a few seconds later. "I just got that!"

"Man, and I thought Hodges was slow!" Brass joked, which had them all laughing again.

Meanwhile at the Grissom household…….

Sara awoke later that afternoon to the smell of coffee and omelets, which indicated that her husband was already up and probably dressed. She barely remembered her encounter with the team and would have dismissed it as a dream if she hadn't seen the files lying on the coffee table as she came down stairs.

The minute she walked into the kitchen, their dog started barking like she'd just arrived at the house.

"You would think that dog hasn't seen me in a year." Sara said as she reached down to pet him.

"Good morning." Grissom said turning to kiss her. As Sara had suspected he was already dressed.

"Good morning to you too." She said once they broke a part.

"Hungry?" Grissom asked.

"Very." She said looking over his shoulder at the stove. "Those look delicious."

Grissom scooped up one of the omelets and put it on a plate.

"Here you go." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went and sat down at the bar.

"Did you see those files on the coffee table?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I asked the guys to drop them off. I'm still trying to figure out how they got in the house." Grissom said. Sara couldn't help but laugh as she remembered waking up to the sound of her coworkers talking about how they should be quite so the wouldn't wake her or Grissom.

"What's so funny?" Grissom asked as he came to sit down beside her.

"I know how the files got inside." She said once she calmed down.

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Sara figured she'd have to tell him eventually that the guys knew so….

"The, um, guys apparently realized that those files weren't going to fit in the mailbox, so they decided that they would use the spare key and drop them off inside. But Catherine being well, Catherine wanted to find out who you were married to, and one way or another she found her way upstairs to our bedroom door. Brass was the only one objecting to what they were doing, well he was the only one who verbalized it. Any way, Brass was trying to talk Catherine into leaving but Catherine was set on finding out who I was, I had my back to the door and my hair was in my face. But you rolled over, which by the way scared the crap out of them, and left me all alone, so I rolled over too. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they recognized me! I thought Catherine was going to have a heart attack! I told them that they might want to go before you wake up, knowing you wouldn't have been pleased. They apparently did so since I heard their car leave a few minutes later."

Grissom started laughing. "I knew it was a bad idea to tell Catherine where the spare key was hidden."

A/n: ok, review and let me know if you want another chapter. If not the story ends here.(but review either way! I like getting your reviews!) :)(:


	3. Chapter 3

OK, you guys asked for yet another chapter so here it is!! I hope I don't disappoint!

Disclaimer: the day I own C.S.I. will be the day pigs fly. Wait I think I just saw one! Yay! I own CSI! Oh…no…wait…it was just a fat bird! Dangit! So close!!!

Grissom strode into the break room that evening to see all his CSI's there waiting for him, well almost all of them.

"Wheres Sara?" He asked.

"I don't think she's arrived yet." Catherine said.

"Her car isn't here?" He asked.

"It wasn't when I came in, and I'm always the last one here." Greg said.

Now, of course Grissom knew why Sara was late, she had had a little 'accident' after breakfast, while she was getting something out of the cabinet under the sink, which meant she had to take another shower. And for some reason she seemed to blame him for the whole thing! It wasn't his fault the big pitcher of juice slid off the counter and landed on her head. She shouldn't have on the floor anyway. But he wasn't about to let the team know that. Sara had thought it would be fun to mess with the team's heads a little bit, so he was going to act like he had no clue where his wife was.

"Has she called saying she was on her way here?" He asked.

The guys exchanged looks. _Sara was his wife, wouldn't he get the call saying she was running late? Wait, wouldn't he already know?_

"You don't know where she is?" Catherine asked confused.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked." Grissom looked at her. "What makes think I would know where she is?"

"Because of…OW!" Greg said as Catherine's foot collided with his shin.

"'Because of OW', Greg?" Grissom asked trying to keep a smile from forming on his lips.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Sara said running into the room. "I had a…um…_accident_ before work." She added looking directly at her husband.

It took all the power Grissom had to keep from laughing as the image of her covered in orange filled his mind.

"Well, now that everyone's here, lets get to work shall we? Sara, Warrick, you have a 419 in Henderson, Catherine and Greg, you have a B&E and Nick your with me, we have a murder/suicide, we leave in 5." Grissom said and then headed out to the car.

"I'll get our kits" Sara said to Warrick as she plucked the sheet of paper from his hands. "And I'm driving." She added as she turned to leave.

"Catherine that hurt!" Greg said after Sara had left. "Why didn't you let me finish?"

"Because its obvious Grissom doesn't know we were at his house, which means if we tell him we know that Sara is his wife, he'll ask how we found out, and I personally don't want to be in the room when that conversation happens." Catherine said.

"Yeah, because you know Grissom will be ticked at you more than us since it was _your_ idea!" Nick said.

"But I didn't force you guys to come along!" Catherine said defensively.

"Just because you didn't actually drag us upstairs doesn't mean you still didn't force us up there." Greg said.

"OK, OK! Can we keep everybody from killing each other for five minutes, please!" Warrick screamed.

They shut up.

"Thank you. Now don't we all have crime scenes to go to?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah." The all muttered as they left the room and headed towards the parking lot.

Grissom and Sara, who had been around the corner the whole time, burst out laughing.

"See I told you if we waited here instead of going to the parking lot we'd see some action." Sara said. "And thanks for not sticking me with Catherine."

"No problem. I figured you didn't want to have to sit through all her questions about what you told me about last night, or about the fact that we got married right under their noses." Grissom said.

"I love you." Sara whispered so no one would overhear.

"I love you, too" He whispered back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you and Grissom huh?" Warrick asked once they got in the car.

"Yep." Sara answered. She knew any one she was paired with would have questions but at least every body but Catherine knew how to take a hint.

"How many years?" Warrick asked, he figured that they had probably taken things slow which meant it would have been a year at least before Grissom asked.

"How many years we were dating or how many years we've been married?" Sara asked back.

Warrick almost choked on his coffee.

"You've been married for _years_?" He asked.

Sara laughed at the look on his face. "No we've only been married about a month. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Well you definitely got one." He said.

Sara parked the car. "Looks like any more questions will have to wait till we head home."

"Yep." Warrick said as they hopped out of the car. "It's going to be a long night."

A/N: i hope you guys like it. i know its kinda short but i'm hungry so i decided to leave it there and go get something to eat:)(:


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, guys I know its been a long time since I updated this story but I had a bad case of writers block

Ok, guys I know its been a long time since I updated this story but I had a bad case of writers block! But I'm back now! YAY! So here's another chapter for your enjoyment. :)(:

Disclaimer: Nope CSI is still not mine. :(

"Hey Brass." Sara said walking up to the detective.

"Hey Sara, sleep well?" Brass asked, smiling at her.

"After my sleep was so rudely interrupted? Yes I did." Sara teased.

"We're sorry about that Sar." Warrick said. "We all tried to talk Catherine out of it but you know,"

"Yeah, we REALLY did but, you know how Catherine gets…" Brass said.

"Guys, calm down. It's fine. Really." She said to their looks of disbelief.

"I bet Grissom won't see it that way." Warrick said, a little nervous at the reaction his boss would have if he found out about their little midnight visit.

"I'm sure he won't be THAT mad." Sara said defensively.

Warrick just looked at her.

"Ok, maybe he will. IF I even tell him." Sara said, careful not give away the fact that he already knows. "But enough talking about that. What have you got for us Brass?"

--

Nick was having trouble keeping his mouth shut. He REALLY wanted to find out details about what happened between Grissom and Sara, but, since he was paired with Grissom he couldn't ask any questions. He was beginning to envy Warrick. He would definitely be pressing him for answers when he returned from the lab.

Grissom, on the other had, was having trouble trying not to laugh, as it was obvious that Nick was dying to ask about him and Sara. He would fidget and then open his mouth to say something but then close it quickly, as if to prevent Grissom from noticing. He knew he was probably figuring out away to ask about his wife without giving any indication that he knew who it was. Grissom decided it was time to have a little fun with Nick.

"Something on your mind, Nick?" He asked, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh…um…no. Not really." Nick answered, fidgeting again.

It took every once of strength in Grissom not to burst out laughing.

"You sure Nick? You seam a little….distracted."

Nick look at Grissom. "I'm just thinking about the case. That's all."

"Right." Grissom said, under his breath, causing Nick to look at him. Was it possible that Grissom knew what he was wanting to ask? No. He couldn't. That would mean he knew…. Did he? Of course he didn't know, Nick thought. Stop freaking your self out Nick.

Grissom smiled at the puzzled look on Nick's face. He was obviously trying to figure something out and Grissom knew it had nothing to do with the case, considering they were just now arriving at the scene. This is going to be an interesting shift, Grissom thought as he and Nick got out of the car.

--

To say Catherine was a little ticked at not being paired with Grissom or Sara would have been a complete and utter lie. She was furious. After all, the group wouldn't even know about them if it hadn't been for her, and she knew her other colleagues wouldn't ask all the questions she wanted answers to, and a car ride to a crime scene would have been the perfect opportunity to ask such questions. But of course Grissom doesn't pair her with either him or his wife. Now she was going to have to wait for a chance when Sara wasn't around any body. Which, if Sara worked real hard at it, could be never, or she would only be alone for a few minutes. But Catherine was not going to give up. She would get what she wanted eventually. But in the mean time, it would be fun annoying Greg with her attitude.

She watched as Greg rubbed his shin for the fifteenth time since they got in the car.

"Something wrong with your shin, Greg?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, it still hurts from where YOU kicked it." He said.

"Well if you hadn't almost outed us I wouldn't have kicked you." She said simply.

"Well you didn't have to kick me so hard. A simple tap would have done the trick." Greg said.

"I guess I underestimated my own strength." She said in a tone that told Greg she meant to hit him that hard.

"Of course you did." He said sarcastically. "So, how long do you think Sara and Grissom have been together?" Greg asked.

"I have no clue." Catherine said with a sigh.

"That's really bugging you, isn't it?" Greg asked.

Catherine looked at him. "Of course it is." She said with a smile.

"I feel sorry for Grissom and Sara." Greg said as they pulled up to their scene.

"You should." Catherine smiled. "Now lets get this case over with so I can spend the rest of shift bugging the newlyweds." And with that they exited the car.

A/n: ok I know VERY short but I'm still getting over my writers block a little bit, the next chapter should be longer. Please review!! I love them!! :)(:


	5. Chapter 5

I have returned! Yes, I know it's been three years and I'm terribly sorry for making you wait, but this story just didn't want to be worked on. But now I'm back and ready to take a crack at it again. :) I really hope this chapter is worth the incredibly long wait you had to experience.

This will be the last chapter. I'm sorry to see it end, but I don't think I'd be able to finish it if I dragged it out any longer.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no one belongs to me. I know, sad day.

* * *

Sara's shift was long and tedious. Her case was becoming more bizarre and confusing by the minute and Warrick and she had no likely suspects. It was slowly turning into a nightmare and Sara couldn't wait to get home and get away from it. Despite being in the lay out room, in the process of trying to figure out the bomb that lay in pieces in front of her, Sara smiled. After all this time is still surprised her how much she actually enjoyed going home now.

Rubbing her eyes and stifling another yawn, Sara decided it was time to take a break. Glancing at the clock told her the break would be unnecessary. Shift was now officially over. As she walking into the locker room she ran into to Nick.

"Hey, I was just coming to look for you. The rest of us were going out for breakfast and wanted to know if you would join."

"I don't know," Sara yawned again. "I was kind of looking forward to going home."

"Oh, come on Sar, we have had a team breakfast is so long. Even your husband will be there." Nick smiled.

"Gil agreed to go?"

"Yep, so you'd be the only one not there."

Sara sighed. "Well, alright."

Fifteen minutes later they were all seated at their usual place, every making small talk with one another. However, after their food was ordered, an awkward silence drifted over the crowed. No one could think of anything to talk about, the subject of Grissom and Sara's marriage still stuck on their brain. Finally Sara glanced at Grissom, who was sitting next to her. He nodded his head slightly and Sara turned back to address the group.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What do we want to know about what?" Greg asked.

Sara gestured to her husband. "Our marriage."

Catherine gasped dramatically. "You're married?"

"Cut the theatrics, Cath. He knows."

"You told him?" Nick's voice rose and octave or two.

"Keep something that funny away from my husband? No way." Sara and Grissom chuckled.

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

"Well, I'm a little peeved you didn't bother to follow my instructions," Grissom looked at Catherine. She pretended not to notice. "But other than that, Warrick, no, I wasn't mad."

"So, how long has this been going on?"

"What you mean, you didn't know, Cath?" Grissom smirked.

"Now, Gil, we shouldn't tease her," Sara said to her husband. "I'm sure the guys took care of that for us."

"Oh we did." Greg beamed.

"See."

"The woman broke into our house, Sara."

"I had a key," Catherine said, but both Sara and Grissom ignored her.

"True. I guess we can tease her a little bit more." Sara smiled.

"No, no more teasing. Just answer the question please."

Sara and Grissom shared a look, silently deciding who would get to deliver the news.

"We've been together over a year, but we got married last month," Grissom answered.

"A year! You've been together a year, and we didn't even notice?" Catherine practically yelled. Several customers turned in her direction, disgust apparent on the faces, but Cath was fuming too much to notice.

"That was slightly discouraging, even though we did want to keep it a secret. Sara and I work in the second best lab in the country and our coworkers couldn't even tell our relationship has changed?"

"We were busy, um…" Catherine paused to think.

"Yes?"

"Busy solving cases."

"Good excuse." Sara chuckled.

"When?" Nick asked. "What triggered it?"

Sara smiled. "You."

"Me?"

"After you were kidnapped, I realized that I was tired of being alone. Life was too short. So I took the risk and asked her out."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume you said yes."

"Actually, Warrick, I said no."

The whole table gasped. "You said no?" Greg asked incredulously.

"Yep. I was skeptical. I wanted to be sure he really meant everything that dating would lead to. I wanted him to want me bad enough to fight for me."

Grissom grasped her hand. "And I did."

"I'm so glad you did."

"I'm being killed with cuteness over here," Warrick said and the group laughed.

Catherine shook her head. "I can't believe you finally managed to lift your head out of that microscope. We've been waiting a long time for this."

"Yeah, we're really happy for y'all."

Before either Grissom or Sara could respond, their food arrived. The rest of breakfast was spent focusing on the other's lives. Things had been rough, they'd all been through a lot, but everyone came out almost unscathed and closer than before. As Sara watched the gang as the laughed and joked, comparing best and worst crime scenes, she couldn't help think there was no place she'd rather be, than right here, with her family.

* * *

Yep. It's over. I am sad to see it go, but I think it was time. I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to hit the pretty little review button. :)


End file.
